


K'diwa

by Thomary221B



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fanzine, Fluff, Ice Cream, Kid Fic, Kid James T. Kirk, Kid Spock, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Soulmates, Vulcan, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Language, Vulcan Science Academy (Star Trek), spirk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Spock encontró a su alma gemela luego de una pelea infantil.[Historia participante en el Fanzine "Soulmate" de Motín Fanficker.]





	K'diwa

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña historia~

—Tal-kam*, ¿ya has terminado? 

La cabeza de Spock se alzó hacia donde se había sentado su prometido. Jim estaba tranquilamente comiendo con una mano una manzana mientras que con la otra sostenía la pequeña mochila con diseños de súper héroes que no había cambiado en los últimos 3.5 años. 

—Sí —respondió cerrando la programación de estudios del día de hoy—¿Por qué la prisa, ashayam*? —Spock preguntó cogiendo su maleta del otro extremo del cubículo circular. 

—Hoy abrirán una nueva tienda de helados en el distrito comercial. Habrán muchos sabores nuevos y yo quiero probarlos todos hasta el hartazgo. 

Spock reprimió un suspiro tras salir del cubículo de estudios, no podía negarle nada a su compañero. Jim se puso de pie tan pronto estaba fuera y le tomó de la mano para que salieran de la Academia a vista y paciencia de los demás vulcanos que estaban allí. Hace mucho tiempo Spock había perdido la descencia de mostrar sus afectos con Jim, era la única indulgencia que se permitía. 

Además, ellos no entendían lo que era encontrar a su alma gemela, no comprendían lo que era encontrar a su T'hy'la*, después de todo era un enlace muy antiguo y venerado por sus antepasados, aún lo continuar siendo pero, era muy raro encontrarlo. Aunque, para Jim y Spock fue sencillamente doloroso encontrarse gracias a su naturaleza humana, porque grabado en flores en la piel estaban las heridas que causaban tu alma gemela. 

Jim tenía grabado cerezos en el contorno de su ojo, por otro lado Spock poseía en el costado de su boca rosas rojas. La manera en la que las obtuvieron fue tonta. Cuando eran niños hubo una discusión entre ellos dos acerca del por qué Jim cambiaba las reglas del juego de táctica a la vez que Spock estaba quejándose de lo ilógico de su comportamiento. La discusión verbal terminó en golpes y acabaron revueltos en la arena del patio de la casa de Spock, fueron detenidos cuando Amanda los encontró tendidos en el suelo, ella les riñó por su falta de modales y después fueron mandados a bañarse temprano como castigo. Al terminar su baño compartido, Jim y Spock descubrieron que las heridas en sus rostros estaban plagados de flores que habían visto alguna vez en sus libros de ciencias. Cuando salieron del baño, con timidez preguntaron a sus padres del por qué de las flores, al verlos Amanda y Winona chillaron de alegría mientras Sarek solo miraba escandalizado al nuevo acontecimiento. Fue peor aún cuando terminar bajo el escrutinio de Michael, Sam y Sybok. 

A partir de allí la familia Kirk decidió mudarse permanentemente en Vulcano y ya no venir solo en vacaciones de invierno.

—Me pregunto si habrá los sabores de mango y lúcuma... —murmuró Jim al lado de Spock. 

—El sabor a mango se ha vuelto popular entre mis congéneres, estoy un 90% seguro de que el establecimiento tenga el sabor que quieres. 

—Que Surak escuche tus plegarias. 

Spock casi voltea los ojos, casi pero se abstuvo. 

—Jim, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que Surak no es una figura religiosa? 

—Uhmm... ¿menos de diez? 

—Eres insoportable —respondió Spock. 

—Pero así me amas, cariño. 

—Puedo asegurarte que he pensado en más de una vez de lo dudoso que estoy de ello. 

La risa de Jim se oyó fuerte. A Spock le fascinaba cuando oía sus carcajadas, era como la música que su padre tocaba con la lyra para deleitar a su madre. 

—Spock, siempre me haces reír.

—Es uno de mis propósitos. 

Jim sonrió apretando su mano contra la de Spock y lo siguiente que pasó fue que Jim le besó la mejilla derecha. 

—Tan romántico, k'diwa*.

**Author's Note:**

> Glosario Vulcano: 
> 
> Tal-kam: Querido, una persona amada; utilizado como términos de cariño. 
> 
> Ashayam: Amado, una persona amada, utilizado como un término de cariño; similar a t'hy'la pero más personal y con connotaciones emocionales. 
> 
> T'hy'la: Amigo, hermano y compañero, la expresión de alma gemela en términos humanos. 
> 
> K'diwa: abreviación de la palabra k'hat'n'dlawa; la mitad de mi corazón y mi alma.


End file.
